


Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Toadette: Female Farting Festival

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, Diapers, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Messy, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach Toadstool farting, Princess Daisy farting, and Toadette farting... three of the Mushroom Kingdom's most well known girls have done a lot of weird things, but farting is one of the things they love doing the most... and the most chaotic! Who will be the gassiest girl of them all? Will Princess Peach's farts stink up the world as usual? Will Princess Daisy's farts be harmless but incredibly loud? Or will Toadette's farts manage to put the thunder in all the tubas in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Female Farting Festival

 

Farts of all different sorts, but mostly the thunderous tuba kind that sounded like a motorcycle revving up its engine, were heard all over Mario World as the Mushroom Kingdom was constantly shaking from the brassy deep pitched blasts of bassy gas emitting from the kingdom's most flatulent residents, all three of them being gassy girls. Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, and Toadette, all farting it up in their pants inside Peach's bedroom at the highest point of her castle, with barely anyone in the kingdom getting sleep from the loud bassy noises, combined with the rotten, pungent smell.

"Ahhh..." Princess Peach farted loudly as she embraced her flatulent self. "I just pooped my pants again! Teehee!"

"Yuck, that is so you!" Princess Daisy exclaimed as she farted a bassy fart that turned wet. "...Then again, I don't think I can talk. That last poot left a brown stain fore sure."

"Oh my..." Toadette groaned loudly, her stomach rumbling as she cranked out trombone like farts, opening her eyes. "If I knew I would be shitting myself, I would have brought my diapers! I'm not even wearing underwear!"

Peach and Daisy both laughed at Toadette, until Peach let out a deep pitched fart so huge, she had to cover her burping big butt with both of her hands, blushing as she crapped herself again. Daisy glanced at Peach oddly as she began fanning the air with her right hand while releasing more raunchy farts, with Toadette's stomach growling prompting the pink clad mushroom girl to wrap her arms around her moaning stomach as she kept tooting out trumpet toots.

Just another ordinary night for the farting females.

**Princess Peach: (on camera) I gotta say, I'm really glad Daisy and Toadette have been farting like me! Even though I'll still be the gassiest person in the Mushroom Kingdom, competition is always good!**

**Princess Daisy: (on camera) Peach may be the fart queen, but I'll pass her eventually! I can definitely wet my pants better, so I'll just have to try pooping in them to keep up with Peach!  
**

**Toadette: (on camera) I never thought I would end up being as flatulence filled as Peach and Daisy... feels awkward, yet an honor at the same time. Kind of.**

 


	2. Princess Peach Farts

Princess Peach Toadstool farted loudly as she fanned the air with her right hand, her fart filled tight blue jeans soaked from all the tuba like brassy wind breaking she was doing as she was on the verge of shitting her pants, being with her other two farting female friends inside a green tent somewhere near the Grumble Volcano. "My gosh, I just can't stop pooping my pants!"

"Us neither!" Princess Daisy added with a wet fart as she pinched her nose with her right hand, frantically fanning her left hand as her orange jeans were heavily stained in brown. "I guess we just have strong bodily functions!"

"And you told me wearing diapers at this age was a dumb idea!" Toadette snapped as she let out higher pitched, trombone like farts, wearing a diaper underneath her pink jeans as she came prepared this time. "In fact, wasn't there a time where you went a bit crazy with the farting, Peach?"

Peach placed her hands on her face as her already bassy farts got deeper pitched. "Well, there was this one time... it was a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..." The combined farting from all three gassy girls created a weird fog that caused the scene to transition into a flashback.

_Princess Peach giggled as she locked her door, wearing nothing but a pink revealing shirt, which showed off her large boobs, and tight, skinny blue-colored jeans, something that she greatly encouraged. She giggled as she turned on the camera, making it apparent that was was, in fact, going to record herself._

_"I know you boys like it when I do sexy things…" Peach stated calmly as she giggled, winking once more as she bent down, placing both of her hands on her butt. "But you never have been aroused by anything like this…!"_

_Peach ripped a loud fart as she sighed greatly, giggling as she winked at the camera, shaking her fat ass._

_"Oh… you like that one, don't you, big boy?" Peach teased as she placed her right finger in her mouth, "Now… **get a load of this!** "_

_Peach placed her entire butt on the camera, farting louder than a blasting fog horn as it caused the entire camera to shake. A tiny brown smudge appeared in the very middle of Peach's jeans._

_"Woo, did you feel the force of that one!" Peach commented as she got on her back, holding her legs, "Let's see you boys try to do a barrel roll over this…" She grunted as she closed her eyes, sticking out her tongue as a loud fart shredded its way out, going like a lawn mower on crack. The poop stain on Peach's butt got bigger, much to her delight, of which made her butt feel junkier._

_"Got a friend in France? Here, you can see him!" Peach stated as she purposely pulled up her pants, her next fart roaring out like a lion having an orgasm with a tiger. She giggled as she waved her left hand around her butt, the poop smear getting bigger with every subsequent fart. She continued doing several sexy poses while farting loudly, including raising her right leg as she had her butt facing the camera, rolling her eyes over in delight._

_"And that's just the beginning," Peach giggled naughtily as he continued farting loudly, ripping a juicy poot as she slowly pulled off her tight blue jeans, revealing her bright pink panties, which was heavily stained by her poop. "I'm so mushy, gushy, and gross, I think I'll-"_

_"Hey Peach, what's going on…" Master Hand interrupted as he entered the scene, exclaiming loud enough to shake the entire mansion, "OH SWEET GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_

_"M-M-M-MASTER HAND!" Peach exclaimed as she screamed in horror, pulling her jeans back up as her last fart shook the entire mansion, causing it to collapse on itself. Luckily, Crazy Hand was able to rebuilt the mansion magically with ease, but it stunk for a few days as a result._

_Even worse, Peach's entire room was covered in poop. Master Hand was out unconscious. And Peach herself, who was covered in her own poop, did nothing but giggle as small trumpet-like farts came out of her dirty rear._

"...And that's why I love to fart!" Peach exclaimed while farting on both Daisy and Toadette, with all three girls laughing as the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom kept expelling her brassy ass gas. It's a noted fact that mushrooms can make Princess Toadstool fart a storm of gas.


	3. Princess Daisy Farts

                                                                      

Princess Daisy farted loudly as she was still wearing her orange jeans, of which she proudly took a poop in recently as she, Peach, and Toadette were all at the Sunshine Airport, waiting for an airplane to take off as the three girls kept on farting, with people of all different sorts, shapes, and various random sizes passing by being interested at the three flatulent females, especially Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans.

"Pew! The way I keep dropping these nukes, I might start another world war!" Daisy exclaimed as she snapped her fingers together. "In fact, it reminds me of what I did to the city in the Moonview Highway!"

"Ooh, are we gonna get a story!?" Princess Peach exclaimed as she cupped her big fat butt with her hands, letting out wet farts that indicated that she was shitting her pants.

"I like it when we get stories!" Toadette added as she let out raunchier toots, her arms wrapped around her rumbling stomach.

_A flashback occurred as it showed off Princess Daisy, whose stomach grumbled as she blushed, wearing her regular yellow and orange dress as she looked around. She was just above the Moonview Highway on top of one of the tallest skyscrapers, spotting a Mega Mushroom nearby as she licked her lips._

_'Man, that looks good...' Daisy thought to herself as she glanced around, shrugging. "Surely nobody would mind."_

_Daisy then gobbled up the Mega Mushroom, burping loudly as she became huge, falling back on the skyscraper she was on, crushing it with her big butt, which farted a thunderous tuba toot as she blushed. The thousands of small folk in the city screamed as they eyed the giant Princess Daisy, who farted more powerful poots that destroyed several blocks, causing many skyscrapers to topple down as King Bob-omb and Goomboss looked on from their police car, looking at each other in shock._

_"Holy shit," The two bosses turned police cops stated in unison as they couldn't believe all the damage that was going on, with Daisy getting up and moving about as she kept farting around at the speed of sound._


	4. Toadette Farts

                                   

 

Cloudtop Cruise was normally bright, colorful, and nice smelling... until the three gassy Mario girls began stinking it up with their pants pooping, deep pitched brassy farts of the thunderous tuba type.

"Goodness gracious!" Toadette exclaimed as she felt her stomach rumble, letting out the deepest pitched farts of the free girls as she blushed. "For being the smallest girl, my farts are the loudest! Who said that sized manner, because they don't apply to me!"

Princess Daisy fanned the air as usual while drinking her drink, burping and farting at the same time while wearing her sports outfit. "Yeah, well you have to compensate for something. I can burp and fart simultaneously the most."

Princess Peach blushed as her bassy farts ended on a bubbly note. "And I'm more likely to poop my pants... not that it should be a problem when I have my patented pooping pants on..." She admitted, for she was in her regular pink dress.

Toadette opened her eyes as she realized something amongst her constant thunderous tuba tooting. "You know, Peach, after I went to you for help, I got some more help from an obscure Toad chick... and let's just say..." She closed her eyes as her stomach roared and farted in unison with each other. "...she wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

_Toadette sighed as she let out a loud bassy fart, waving the air with her right hand frantically as she blushed, walking around Toad Town as the various Toads all gave her odd glances._

_"Gosh, oh my oh golly oh me oh dear, if I keep farting unexpectedly like this, everyone will think I'm a witch, or something!" Toadette stated as she then bumped into Toadiko, who looked exactly like Toadette aside from having two yellow beads instead of pink pigtails. "Oof!"_

_"Well excuse you!" Toadiko remarked as she turned around, to see Toadette. "Hey, if it isn't my favorite pen pal! What's up, Toadette?"_

_Toadette farted once again, her tuba toot so loud it not only lifted the back of her pink dress to reveal her white underwear to all the Toads, it was enough to make a crack in the ground. The various Toads gasped as they were shocked, with some of the males aroused by this._

_"...my farts." Toadette admitted with a mad blush as she felt her butt burp another brassy poot again, holding down her pink dress. "I've been trying my best to control my tuba toots, but as you can see... it's not as easy as it seems."_

_"What a predicament." Toadiko stated as she clapped her hands together, smiling. "Luckily, I like odd predicaments! Come on!"_

_Toadette screamed as she was dragged by Toadiko, with the other toads watching the pink haired mushroom girl farting all the way. Down the line, Toadette would come to love farting, but for the moment... she had to make sure she didn't bake brownies in her underwear.  
_


	5. Peach and Daisy Fart

"Heh... hey Daisy, I bet my farts are louder," Princess Peach stated to Princess Daisy after letting out a wet fart from the top of her castle overlooking the Peach Gardens, with several people racing on the race track and others playing golf on the pink grassy fields.

"Oh really now, Peachy?" Daisy retorted as she bent over, letting out raunchy farts that got deeper pitched with each poot. "My butt's supported by my wider hips. I like to see you try and top my gas."

Toadette was letting out much quieter, higher pitched squeaky farts as she was trying to not make her presence overtake that of Peach or Daisy. "Can't we just get along and have some cake, or something...?"

"Oh calm yourself, Toadette. It's just a friendly fart off." Peach admitted as she released a brassy fart that shook the castle, her bassy butt blast becoming bubbly as her eyes widened, forcing her to cup her hands over her butt as she felt wet. "W-whoops..."

Daisy and Toadette both gasped upon realizing that Princess Peach pooped her pants, with Daisy laughing as Toadette went to get a clean set of underwear for the blonde human princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.


	6. Peach and Toadette Fart

                                                         

Princess Peach Toadstool and Toadette both tried to see who had the brassier farts as Princess Daisy was counting them, with all of them gathered at the Ribbon Road.

"Come on! You think you can have more tuba like farts than me!?" Peach exclaimed as she wiggled her gassy big butt in Toadette's face, her butt cheeks vibrating from the powerful poots.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about ruining my dress from forcing my toots too hard!" Toadette snapped back as she pointed at her white diaper, with Peach's eyes widening as she realized the young mushroom girl had a point.

"I could let out more thunderous poots than either of you two..." Daisy muttered to herself as she was letting out quieter, more bubbly farts, munching on a turkey sub sandwich as she was waiting for her time in the flatulent spotlight.

None of the three girls realized that they weren't the only ones present on the road of ribbons...

"Wonder how long these two are gonna keep passing gas," King Bowser Koopa remarked to Toad as the two were watching behind the giant present boxes.

"I don't know. These girls really know how to break wind," Toad remarked as he pulled up his blue shorts, trying to contain himself for obvious reasons.


	7. Daisy and Toadette Fart

**"Golly, I gotta say," Toadette admitted on camera as she pulled her own finger to let out a trombone like fart, "Breaking wind with Daisy can really turn into a competition! I feel like it's becoming less about just farting and more like to see who poops our pants first!"**

**"Toadette's farting is definitely improving, I'm very happy to say!" Princess Daisy stated to the camera in a satisfied tone as she was fanning the air while letting out raunchy farts herself. "Her tuba toots to me are a-okay!"  
**

"Ready, Peach?" Princess Daisy asked Princess Peach as they were at the Music Park, with the Melody Motorway set up with giant radio sets.

"Oh, you know I'm ready!" Peach exclaimed as she tested the system out with a huge fart, the tuba like sound echoing throughout the entire music themed racecourse.

"Awesome! Let's make fart music!" Toadette exclaimed as she shoved a microphone into her diaper, cranking out as many thunderous tuba toots as she stuck her tongue out playfully, with Peach clapping her hands to the poots Toadette was blasting out.

"Hey! Your butt's not the only one who can blast brass!" Daisy exclaimed as she firmly stuck a microphone in her fat ass, cranking her fart box as she was letting out wetter farts than Toadette, shaking her butt cheeks side to side as she and Toadette were both farting to the beat of the Music Park's melody.

"I can't concentrate with all this farting!" A female Mii dressed like Peach exclaimed as she went crashing off the map, with all the gassy girls laughing.

"You know," Daisy laughed above her farting as she turned to Toadette. "This reminds me of the time when we had that one gassy night at my place back in Sarasaland!"

"Oh yeah!" Toadette giggled as she nodded her head in agreement. "Man, did we really melt that poor stinky couch!"

One flashback later...

_"Ha! Beat that, 'Toot'ette!" Daisy exclaimed as she burped and farted simultaneously on the brown couch she has had for years, having always stunk it up with her brassy gas blasts as she laughed, holding her drink while making quite the mess in her yellow pants._

_"Oh, you really know how to make me sassy and gassy!" Toadette laughed, her pink pants smelly and puffing up with flatulence, for she was letting out bassier farts than Daisy, mainly on the account that Daisy was burping as well. "My big butt blasts feel wet and sound brassy!"  
_

_"Well hey, I gotta make sure my gas goes through the attic and the basement!" Daisy laughed as she let out a couple of more burps while ripping a wet fart.  
_

_Toadette nodded her head in agreement while letting out some wet farts. "That's a good point, girlfriend. though you definitely should keep the factory churning. Don't want it clogged up!"_


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, we haven't tried to poop our pants recently," Princess Peach explained to her fellow flatuleny girlfriends as the three were farting up a storm of stinky farts while walking down the pathway towards the sandy beach on the, well, Peach Beach, with Peach's poots being wet, Daisy's wafts being bassy, and Toadette's toots being in between.

"We haven't had delicious spicy food. Oh, what I would do for a beefy burrito..." Daisy stated as she fanned the air with her right hand, drinking up her soda in her left hand as she pulled up her brown stained orange jeans, with Peach and Toadette both wearing pink colored jeans.

"Can't we just settle for beans instead? They do the job just right!" Toadette piked up as she had her arms around her grumbling stomach, which caused her butt blasts of gas to be the loudest of the three.

Peach and Daisy glanced at each other as they just shrugged, with the trio continuing to stink up the tropical resort as the Piantas and Nokis were forced to glee the city from the horrendous fart smells.


End file.
